This invention relates to semi-solid antiperspirant compositions as, for example, cream or gel products. More particularly it concerns anhydrous antiperspirant compositions of this character.
Antiperspirant compositions of a variety of dosage forms are known in prior art. These include such forms as lotions, creams, aerosol products, hard waxy sticks, etc. One dosage form which is of particular interest and toward which the present invention is directed are the semi-solid antiperspirant sticks. However, the formulation of such sticks present a number of problems some of which are outlined below.
One of these problems is the problem of syneresis or bleeding from the thixotropic gel system in which liquid contained within the semi-solid stick separates out resulting in an unappealing product. Still a further problem is that of fabric staining. In this case after the semi-solid stick product is applied to the subject, as for example to the axilla on an individual, portions of the product are transferred to clothing leaving a stain which is resistant to laundering.
Yet another problem encountered with semi-solid sticks of interest in this invention is that they are sometimes too hard. This interfers with the ability to dispense these products from a roll-on or extruding package. The undesirable wet, cold and sticky sensations experienced when aqueous based products are applied to the skin will also be dealt with in the semi-solid antipersipant stick products with which this invention is concerned.